Chuck vs The Burn
by S. R. Singh
Summary: Unexpected events lead Team Bartowski to be burned. Their only chance is a reunion with some friends and fighting against old allies for truth. Will they find the Director? Will Chuck and Sarah pull through? Sequel to Chuck vs The First Mission.
1. A Great Way To Wake Up

Unfortunately. I don't own Chuck or any recognizable ideas from the TV Show**.**

* * *

**IT IS **_HIGHLY IMPORTANT_** YOU READ Chuck vs The Change and Chuck vs The First Mission. Chuck and Sarah vs The Long Drabble is just a bit of fluff but read that if you want it **_is_** part part of the series.**

* * *

Sympathy For The Devil-The Rolling Stones. CIA Agent Chuck Bartowski awoke with his girlfriend Sarah Walker in his arms at their…well..AWESOME penthouse at The Grand Mirage Hotel. It was the day before his sister's wedding. Their team had been granted leave from Chuck's first mission, right up to Ellie's wedding and after. The Director had been true to his word and they were not bothered, this was only due to the fact that Chuck had committed his first kill and was very fragile for a long period of time, Casey and Sarah had been assigned to try and help him through it. The exchange of stories had brought them closer as a team. Chuck took his gun from the bedside table. Already silenced he aimed and the alarm clock exploded.

"Chuck." Sarah said disapprovingly as she tried to turn in the mess of tangled sheets to look at him. He just smiled at her. She looked adorable, a look of loving disapproval on her face, her hair slightly messy from the night. He still couldn't believe it. He, Charles Irving Bartowski was dating Sarah Walker. He would never have imagined that he would be here right now, lying with her in his arms after making love.

"You have no right to talk. You threw a knife at your alarm four times. And three of those times, I gave you that alarm clock." He said settling back down so their noses were close together.

"So. Mr. Bartowski. What will we be doing today?" Sarah asked softly.

"Hm." He looked thoughtful, she felt his hands snake down her back and pull her closer towards him. Their lips hovered close together.

"Let's wing it." And of course there was the kiss. The Chuck and Sarah kiss which after a month and a half together, they still couldn't get enough of it, of each other.

* * *

Everyone had been assigned by Ellie to do stuff. Chuck was to pick up Stephen Bartowski and the Awesome's. Sarah was Maid of Honor and therefore was at Ellie's side at all times. Morgan was to go over a list of pre-set rules over and over again and be sure not to break any of them. Casey was organizing security for the wedding. Chuck shrugged a suit jacket on over his shirt. He was wearing jeans and his iconic All-Star's. Sarah was hurriedly clipping her earrings on. Both were in their ridiculously big bathroom. And both were very late after having enjoyed each other's company in the shower, for the twenty-seventh day straight.

"We should really consider not having sex when we have important stuff to do." Chuck said patting his cologne on. Sarah smiled. She couldn't help but be happy that after everything that happened. Chuck was still…Chuck! And of course there was the fact that the sex they had was incredible.

"Ok. I have to go I'll see you later." She meant to have kissed him quickly…but it was Chuck and Sarah. The kiss or…intense kissing session lasted for much longer than should have been allowed. She gasped and pulled away.

"Chuck. Not now!" she laughed and pulled her leather jacket on as she ran out the door. She ran into Casey at the elevator.

"He's coming down." Sarah said. Casey grunted. Chuck was whistling as he jogged down the spiral stairs.

"Casey. Walk with me, talk with me." Chuck said as he hunted for his things around the penthouse.

"We've got the permit cleared for the beach. Every single person who will be at that wedding has been tailed for the past week and extensive background checks have been run. Anybody remotely out of the ordinary will be followed closely."

"I hope you're not wasting all our resources on Morgan." Chuck said as he pulled his iPhone from between the couch cushions.

"We wouldn't have enough people for that." Both laughed.

"Alright. Thanks Casey. I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner I guess." Chuck said approaching the lift. Casey nodded and went towards the stairs. He placed his hand on the wall and it slid aside. He saluted Chuck as he stepped into his lift.

* * *

Chuck's Bentley roared into LAX. He skidded to a halt in front of Woody and Honey Woodcomb.

"Chuck!" Woody called as Chuck leaped out.

"So sorry I'm late! LA traffic." He popped the trunk and put their bags in.

"Here let me get that." He opened the door for them as they stood staring.

"Chuck, you didn't have to rent a Bentley for us!"

"Rent a…no!" Chuck started laughing "This is mine."

"Didn't you work at the Nerd Herd?"

"When was the last time you spoke to Devon?" Chuck asked in surprise.

"Yesterday."

"He hasn't mentioned anything about an inheritance has he?"

"No…"

"I'll explain on the way. Come on you're staying at my hotel."

* * *

The Woodcomb's were silent for the entire journey after Chuck explained about the Burke's, the letter, the inheritance.

"How much is a suite Chuck?" Woody finally asked as they approached the hotel.

"You don't pay anything. You're family. I'll just make sure you guys get the best room available then I have to go get my father."

* * *

Chuck leaned against the Mustang, gazing at the building across the street. Orion Systems. How ironic. After the whole 'My dad's Orion' thing and Stephen Bartowski not being able to remove the Intersect from his son, he spent his time developing updates with information from the Director and Beckman. Ellie and Chuck hadn't seen him for a while. Any attempt to contact him proved futile. Chuck sighed and pushed himself off the car towards the white building. He walked into the lobby, past the reception, towards the lifts when a guard stopped him.

"Sorry sir, restricted access."

"Look. I'm Chuck Bartowski. As in son of Stephen Bartowski?" the guard's eyes widened.

"I'm going up there. And if you don't like it…"

"No, no, no. go right ahead sir."

* * *

Stephen's head popped out from the Intersect Encoding Room. Sunglasses on.

"Oh! Chuck!" he shut the door behind him and hugged his son.

"Dad have you been in there the entire time?" Chuck asked in astonishment.

"Don't be silly Charles. I've been working all day and sleeping here at night." He indicated the couch in his office, made up with a blanket and a pillow.

"Well enough work. Ellie's rehearsal dinner is tonight and I will use everything in my power to get you there." Stephen eyed his son speculatively.

* * *

"I heard about your first mission. " Stephen said breaking the silence in the Mustang as they roared towards the apartment.

"Mm." Chuck said his eyes turning hard and cold, his grip on the steering wheel tightened, so much so that his knuckles were white and prominent. Stephen noticed and tried to calm him down.

"I'm proud of you son. I admit this wasn't the life I wanted for you. But it seems it fits doesn't it?"

"How so?" Chuck asked glancing at his father as he shifted gears.

"Since you were a little boy you always wanted a Mustang and now you have one." Chuck laughed.

"Even if I didn't choose to be a spy I'd have gotten the Mustang thanks to The Burke's." Stephen smiled sadly.

"Then again, what about Sarah?" Chuck smiled widely now.

"Yeah, but I think I was wearing her down." Stephen laughed.

"You love her don't you son?"

"I do Dad, I…wow… I love Sarah." Chuck laughed happily.

* * *

Sarah couldn't help but smile as she watched Ellie talk into both her cellphone and the landline at the same time.

"Sarah have you checked with the caterers?" Ellie asked startling Sarah from her daze.

"All set El." Ellie smiled appreciatively.

"No not lilies. Begonias! Yes. Thank you." She threw her cellphone on the table.

"Now what's wrong with Antonia?" Neurosurgeon Doctor Aby Pacheco and Medical Researcher Doctor Kensington St. John and Orthopedics Doctor Antonia Spooner were the other three bridesmaids. Sarah had grown close to all three of them over the past month.

"Ok. That's just dandy! I'll call you later Aby."

"What happened?"

"Antonia's having a freak out. Her dress is torn." Sarah could tell Ellie was trying very hard not to go crazy.

"Hey, hey look at who I found." Chuck said walking in, Stephen in tow.

"Dad! Where have you been?" Ellie asked giving him a hug. Sarah grinned when she saw Chuck, they met in a romantic hug and a long kiss.

"Hey love." He said kissing her forehead.

"Hi." She laughed. They turned to see Ellie and Stephen smiling happily.

"Chuck! Come on, be decent!" Sarah said pushing him away. Chuck laughed.

"Ok. El, I checked the permit, the beach is ready to go. Weather is fine tomorrow. Awesome's are at the hotel, Morgan is still at home reading the rules."

"Thank you Chuck." Ellie sighed.

"What else do you need?"

"Antonia needs a new dress and seeing as Madam Glasson is on vacation-AH! Calm Eleanor. Calm." She was breathing heavily as she went into her bedroom. The door closed. A muffled scream and crash could be heard.

"Sarah." Chuck said nervously.

"I got it." She kissed her boyfriend and hurried away.

* * *

Chuck was looking at his iPhone outside. On it was the Director who was highly amused.

"Let me…_try_ to understand this." He said.

"You want me to find a way to fix a bridesmaids dress made by the most sought after seamstress in LA in four hours?"

"Yes sir." The director started laughing.

"I know its not what we do sir. But my sister is really-."

"Chuck. You got it." The screen went black.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah were cuddling on the couch waiting for eight o'clock. He was already in a Prada suit that would have made Roan Montgomery cry with pride. She was in a satin blue dress, her hair slightly wavy. Stephen Bartowski was in a suit too. he was looking at the TV but wasn't really watching. He was rubbing his hand across his mouth and thinking. Chuck shook his head in disgust.

"Why are we watching America's Next Top Model?" he took the remote off his girlfriend.

"Hey!"

"Ssh. I thought you had good TV taste." She looked scandalized. He flipped through channels and stopped on…

"Burn Notice. Awesome." Devon said leaping into the armchair. He was in a suit too. Ellie walked in clipping earrings on. She was in an elegant black dress, her hair up in a pony tail.

"Ok. Let's go." Just then the phone rang. Ellie sighed and picked it up.

"Hello? Ab-What? Who? He did what?! And…its done? Antonia-? Ok. YES! I'll see you guys there!" she hung up.

"Charles. Irving. Bartowski. Here. Now!" Chuck gulped and turned.

"Sarah I love you. Devon, you've always been a good friend to me. Dad I-." Chuck was saying his goodbyes to the other three who were highly amused.

"Chuck!" Chuck ran.

"Yes?"

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did you get Madam Glasson to fix the dress?"

"Uh.."

_

* * *

On a beach in Cabo San Lucas, a dark haired woman was sipping a mai tai. She was very attractive and therefore she was surrounded by three tanned and buff young men. She didn't notice that a man, who was very out of place due to wearing a black suit, was approaching her._

"_Isabella Glasson?" She turned a look of pure distaste on her face._

"_That's _Madam _Glasson. What do you want?"_

"_Shoo." He said to the three young men. They looked like they were about to put up a fight. The man raised his arms and the Madam saw a badge on his belt._

"_Antonio, Roderick, Esteban. Its ok. Get me another mai tai." The boys looked surprised but left._

"_I'm a dispatched Agent from the CIA under direct orders from Director Singh's office."_

"_Ah yes the famous Director. What does he want with me?"_

"_You're familiar I'm sure with Eleanor Bartowski?"_

"_Of course I am! She's one of the richest women in Los Angeles! I designed her wedding dress _and _her bridesmaid dresses myself."_

"_Good. The Director is a close personal friend of her brother. He has just been informed that one of the dresses has been damaged," she looked up in horror "And it is so extensive that no one but you can fix it." She was already up before he spoke the next sentence._

"_The Director assures you will be greatly compensated."_

"_How fast can you get me to LA?"_

* * *

"I'm just good like that."

"Chuck."

"Ellie I promised you I'd do everything I could to make this wedding go smoothly. Now let's go."

* * *

Chuck and Sarah were talking in the corner of The Grand Mirage's Grand Ballroom. Chuck had spared no expense in making it look likethe most extravagant wedding reception for the ages, even though (as Ellie had pointed out) it was only the rehearsal dinner. Casey was at the bar with Stephen, both smoking cigars.

"Why don't you go join them?" Sarah said to Chuck as he had his arms around her waist.

"Well, if you want me to leave." He grinned.

"Quite badly." She said.

"Ok. I'm out." he laughed kissing her forehead. They made their way to their respective groups. Sarah towards Ellie, Aby, Antonia and Kensington. Chuck to his father and Casey.

"Give me one of those Casey." Chuck said tapping his knuckled on the bar. Casey chuckled and searched in his suit pocket. He handed one to Chuck. And lit it for him.

"Whoa. These are good. No wonder you smoke so much."

"That, and the constant knowledge that your next mission could be your last."

"Don't kill the mood Casey."

"Heh. No worries there Chuckles." Laughter reached their ears they turned to see a beaming Ellie talking excitedly to Devon.

"He's a good man, sir. You should be proud." Casey said.

"I am. He's a straight arrow that kid. I like him."

"You and me, both dad. And…Casey too, I guess."

"Thanks Bartowski."

* * *

Review my friends. Also check out the stories of bohoxlove. Simply awesome.


	2. I Do's and Phonecalls

**Picture up on profile just scroll down. Still don't own Chuck. I'm confused do we need to do the disclaimer in the same story for every chapter? Freaking law!**  


* * *

It was a beautiful day, no one could have asked for better and as the wedding party arrived at the Private Beach in Santa Monica. The sand was white and soft, the sea was clear and no seagulls or pigeons in sight. The ceremony was setup. The original wedding was meant to take place at the Cathedral in Beverly Hills, but Ellie had fallen in love with this beach when they came to see the L.A. Place and seeing as she and Devon would live there anyway she moved the whole wedding here. The mansion itself was a minute's walk away from where the guests had congregated. They were entertained by Eric Hutchinson, another gift from Chuck. Devon had used the mansion to get ready earlier that day and now stood up by the altar with Chuck by his side. His brothers who had flown in a few days ago next to him. James and Garrett Woodcomb weren't nearly as awesome as their older brother but they did have that gene. James was a Plastic Surgeon. Garrett was an Oncologist . Devon was speaking to three of them whilst trying to calm his nerves.

"Don't sweat it Devon. It'll be awesome. And here." He pushed something into Devon's hands.

"Wha…CHUCK!"

"Look. You're taking this. It'll be waiting for you in front of the Mansion. Ok?" Devon looked at his soon-to-be-brother-in-law. He looked at the keys in his hand. The sunlight caught the glint of an interlocking RR. Sarah was suddenly at the canopy behind the crowd. She waved at Chuck who was a little dumbfounded. His girlfriend looked amazing in her blue strapless bridesmaids dress. Blue was the theme for the wedding, representing UCLA, where Devon and Ellie had met.

"I'll be back."

"Ok." Devon said as Chuck ran.

* * *

"Ellie what's wrong?" Chuck asked bursting into the Master Bedroom with Sarah beside him. His sister looked breathtaking in her wedding gown. Aby, Antonia and Kensington were primping her. Their father stood next to the window smiling.

"Chuck!" he approached her and she took his wrists.

"I want _you _to walk me down the aisle." Chuck stared for a moment. Then gulped.

"What about Dad?" he croaked.

"Him too, but…Chuck its been you and me for the longest time. I want you there." Chuck knew he was about to get very emotional or possibly he already was because Ellie had tears in her eyes as she gazed at him. He touched his own face and felt moisture.

"Course El." He kissed her forehead.

"Let's go."

* * *

Eric finished Rock N Roll just as Ellie, Chuck and Stephen arrived. The bridal music started. Chuck was on her right, Stephen on her left. Their arms joined as they walked down the aisle. The Justice officiating the ceremony began to speak as they got closer.

"We are gathered here today to join Eleanor Fay Bartowski and Devon Christian Woodcomb in holy matrimony." Ellie started to cry happily. Devon was grinning.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Chuck and Stephen glanced at each other.

"We do." Ellie hugged her father tightly.

"I love you Daddy." She whispered. Stephen's eyes were tearing up and he sniffed.

"I love you too." he said releasing her. She then turned to Chuck who smiled sadly.

"End of the Bartowski dynamic duo." He muttered. She shook her head.

"It's never the end. It'll still be you and me. I promise." She hugged him tighter than she did Stephen. He kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful." He let her go and she took a step to be next to Devon. Chuck rushed to stand as Best Man. He looked at his father who was dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief, then to Sarah who smiled at him.

"Marriage should not be taken lightly. But these two exhibit everything that is needed for a strong marriage. Love," Sarah and Chuck glanced at each other again as Devon and Ellie took unconscious steps to be closer together "Trust," Casey had a strange protective feeling for Ellie. It had started from the day she invited him to thanksgiving and he'd always liked Devon "Dependence. If anyone here can show just cause as to why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Casey's security team, strategically placed into the congregation, was alert with specific instructions to stop anyone from opposing this union.

"Do you have the rings?" Chuck and Sarah came forward handing the respective rings over.

"Do you Eleanor take Devon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Ellie smiled.

"Do you Devon take Eleanor to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, for richer or poorer?"

"I do. Over and over again." The crowd laughed.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." They were already kissing. Everyone burst into applause which Chuck leading.

* * *

The courtyard of the mansion was decorated with lights, the fountain in full swing with rose petals in the water. Music played through the speakers placed in the courtyard and in the entrance hall of the mansion. Ellie and Devon were being congratulated by everybody. Sarah was at the bar talking with the other bridesmaids.

"And next is Sarah!" Ellie laughed. Sarah's eyes widened. Not in fear. But she was seeing things in her minds eye. Chuck on his knee. A ring. A wedding. She shook her head then laughed.

"We'll see." She said.

"Oh come on Sarah. A blind man could tell that Chuck loves you more than life itself." Aby said glancing from the blonde to the brown haired man gazing at her. Sarah turned and smiled. Chuck didn't realize he was caught till a moment later, he looked around wildly, spluttered and walked….well, ran away.

"Is he afraid of you?" Kensington asked with a laugh.

"A little bit." Sarah laughed.

* * *

"Guys. Hey everybody. Thank you all for coming, for coming to my sister's wedding. You know…when I first met Devon, I have to admit I thought he was a complete douche." Everybody went silent.

"I'm just kidding! Devon was…with no other word for it. AWESOME!" everybody laughed "You know when Devon met Ellie…our family was very torn up. Ellie and I only had each other. I thought Devon would be like every guy Ellie had brought home. Nice at first then…you know what happens. But Devon. Devon was the nicest guy I'd ever met. He realized we were having a tough time of it. And he helped us. Helped Ellie and I get over it. Devon was there to take me suit shopping from Prom. He was there when I got arrested for disorderly conduct at the after-grad party." Everybody laughed.

"He was in his gown and nothing else!" Devon laughed.

"He was there when we were kicked out of the house." Stephen looked down.

"He was there to help us. He sent me off to Stanford when Ellie was called in. He was there when I got expelled. He's always been there. He's helped Ellie and I through the darkest times of our lives. He's been the big brother I never had…or wanted." Another laugh.

"Devon did one of the most amazing things I've ever experienced. He asked me for Ellie's hand in marriage. Who does that? He does." He pointed at Devon "Who asked me to be his best man? He did. and who, who will be the most awesome husband to my sister? He will. To Devon and Ellie Woodcomb!" cheering and everybody drank.

* * *

Chuck was cheering as Ellie and Devon made a dash for the Rolls. His phone was ringing. He ignored it and cheered as Ellie and Devon drove away. He put his arms around Sarah who smiled up at him. He had tears in his eyes she smiled then she looked at Casey and her jaw dropped.

"Casey you big softy!" she laughed. Casey wiped his eyes hastily and grunted as he left. Chuck laughed.

"I'm sad and happy at the same time."

"Its normal. Come on. I distinctly remember words of a 'super-slow dance'." She said with a smile. Just then his phone beeped.

"Ah. Crap. Moment please my love?" she smiled warmly and nodded. Chuck looked at his iPhone.

"Voicemail. Hmm." He pushed a button and listened. His eyes widened. His hand shook as he dropped his arm.

"Sarah." He croaked.

"We're not having that dance are we?"

* * *

_In Washington D.C. Director Samuel Singh was just about to sit down with his family and enjoy some TV when alarms went off. He looked at his wife who looked horrorstruck. He swore and kissed her._

_"Get the kids. Get to Boulder. Now." She nodded and picked up the kids. They knew what to do and followed their mother. He pushed an emergency button next to the alarm and Langley was informed. Or so he thought. He pulled out a shotgun from his gun cabinet next to the front door. The doors and windows were reinforced with steel plate. Suddenly the steel was rising up and the door opened. In walked in Nicholas Bunter._

_"Jesus Christ. Nick! Gave me a shock at least call ahead."_

_"Sorry Singh. We couldn't let you get prepared." A team moved into view. Hermione had ushered the kids into the secret tunnel that led to their safe house no one knew about. And was now peeking from behind the stairs a submachine gun in hand._

_"Prepared for what?" he asked cocking his shotgun._

_"This can be easy or hard Singh. Drop your weapon and we won't kill your wife."_

_"HERMIONE RUN!" he fired and Bunter was blasted back. the CIA team opened fire. He pushed his wife behind the wall._

_"Go."_

_"What the hell is going on?"_

_"Director this can be simple."_

_"Is that…?"_

_"Its Hector Morrison." Hector Morrison was a key man in the Secretary of Defense's office. The Advisor of CIA Affairs. An unknown position._

_"You've been causing an uproar Singh. REAL doesn't like it."_

_"REAL?" Sam called._

_"You didn't think Fulcrum was alone did you? Albeit we're smaller than they were. We're a purely Agency Based Operation."_

_"Bunter?"_

_"REAL."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Cupcakes. What the hell do you think we want?"_

_"A cozy five by ten cell!"_

_"Enough with the wise cracks that's why Gates and Obama like you. Too funny. This isn't a laughing matter. We need more efficient means of justice. Surely you can see that."_

_"We go by the book Morrison."_

_"So narrow minded. I'll give you a chance. Tell me who the Intersect is and I don't kill you in front of your children." Sam's eyes flashed rage._

_"Ok." Sam said. Hermione stared._

_"Really?" Morrison asked skeptically._

_"Course not." He jumped out and fired. He sealed off the arch and pulled out his phone._

_"Chuck!" a bullet hit the bulletproof glass that had descended._

_"HERMIONE RUN!" He pushed his wife into the tunnel he pushed a button and the wall sealed itself. Then titanium locked it._

_"SAM! OPEN THE DOOR! SAM!" he heard nothing._

_"Chuck listen to me very closely." The glass broke and gunfire could be heard._

_"The Agency is compromised." He wrenched the basement door open just as Morrison leaped through the whole._

_"EAT SHIT AND DIE MORRISON!" Sam fired at him and pulled the door shut just as Morrison fired his own gun._

_"Trust no one but Sarah and Casey." He held the door with his shoulder. Thudding as they tried to knock it down._

_"I may not make it out of this." He said. His only regrets were not being able to watch his kids grow up, to grow old with his wife. But if he was going to die. He was going to take as many of them with him as possible._

_"My family will help you." His parents would, Hermione would without a second thought._

_"Hermione will-." A gun shot. The door loosened. He turned and fired again. He cocked his gun and fired again. The door was in pieces but the men behind it were dead. He ran down the stairs. He was out of shells. He pulled sheets off a box and rummaged through it. He assembled an M16 in record time and clipped the ammo in._

_"Chuck. They're a group called REAL. Hector Morrison. Too many unknown agents. Get to Morrison. Look after my family Chuck. Look after Sarah."_

_"SINGH!" A man flew down the stairs. Sam had him silenced with a quick burst of fire. He approached the furnace. He found a button._

_"House Self-Destruct. T-minus ten…nine…eight-."_

_"NO!" Morrison roared. He flew down the stairs and saw Sam smiling ruefully._

_"See you in hell."

* * *

_

_Hermione was walking slowly towards the safe house. Muttering furiously to herself when the tunnel shook. Red lights and sirens all around the tunnel. She whipped her head around and her face crumpled in anguish._

_Every agent was rushing to the Director's house or what was left of it. An explosion had leveled the entire structure. Everything was on fire. His Range Rover was on its side after having rolled a few times. Bodies littered the area Nobody knew what to do.

* * *

_

Chuck listened to the message.

"Chuck!" BANG "HERMIONE RUN!" A grunt and a whoosh "Chuck listen to me very closely!" gunfire "The agency is compromised. EAT SHIT AND DIE MORRISON!" there was a slam and a series of thuds as she spoke "Trust no one but Sarah and Casey." Another thud and a grunt "I may not make it out of this." His voice was steel but it cracked slightly . "My family will help you. Hermione will-" Gunfire. Then…shotgun fire, muffled running. Some rummaging. Clipping sounds. "Chuck. They're a group called REAL. Hector Morrison. Too many unknown agents. Get to Morrison. Look after my family Chuck. Look after Sarah." Another voice. A short burst of rapid gunfire. Footsteps and beeping.

"House Self Destruct in T-Minus. Ten…nine…eight…" another voice. An 'oof' the phone sounded like it was being dropped. There was a crash then. "Three…two…one. Goodbye." The line went dead.

The voice was magnified as it lay on Chuck and Sarah's coffee table. Chuck was holding Sarah who was crying silently into his shoulder. They had listened to the message for the fiftieth time. The TV was on the news which was showing a revolving shot of burning rubble. Casey was in a blue shirt. His sleeves folded up. His hands on his ribcage. Chuck was in a white shirt his sleeves were folded too. his tie around his fist. Sarah's hair was down. Casey pointed the remote at the TV.

"Once again recapping tonight's story. The house of CIA Director Samuel Singh was the subject of a suspected terrorist attack. It has been confirmed that Director Singh, his wife, Deputy Director Hermione Singh and the three young children were in the house-." The TV went on mute again. Sarah wiped her eyes.

"What do we do?" Chuck asked.

"There's nothing we can do. Sam is dead. He says we can't go to anyone." Sarah said.

"Not even Beckman?" Chuck asked.

"I'm not too keen on that." Casey said to general surprise.

"The Director is dead. We don't know who we can trust."

"Who's Hector Morrison?"

"He's part of the Secretary of Defense's office. The Advisor on the CIA. Basically a spy." Sarah said.

"REAL." Casey muttered.

"Chamber."

"Yes Agent Bartowski?"

"Run an extensive but off the grid search for REAL, a group within the Agency."

"Searching. No match found."

"Does anybody know how to get in contact with Hermione Singh?"

"Did you not hear the news Chump Change? She's dead too." Sarah's eyes filled with fresh tears.

"No. he made her run. She's alive."

"I have her cellphone." Sarah said. She picked up her phone and searched.

"Dialing."

* * *

Hermione was driving the reinforced Mercedes to her in-law's. her phone rang. She had cried in the tunnel fro about half-an-hour. Then she kept a brave face for her kids. Now as they slept silent tears poured down her face. she glanced at her phone. SARAH WALKER.

* * *

"Hermione! Thank god! Are you ok? Is Sam with-…I'm sorry. What do we do? No I understand. Keep safe." Sarah put the phone down.

"Sam isn't with her."

"The kids?"

"They're fine. She's heading to her in-law's."

"Right. We can't do anything tonight. Let's go to bed."

Chuck and Sarah didn't get any sleep last night and it wasn't due to sex. They'd been too worried to even get into the mood. They'd spoken to Hermione.

"Hector Morrison." She'd said angrily.

"Is there any way…?"

"He would have contacted me." She said softly.

"What do we do?"

"He called you. He wants you to handle this."

"How?"

"Get Morrison. He's been named Acting Director because apparently I'm dead too and Bunter's gone. His office."

"Ok. We're on our way."

* * *

Sarah was tying up loose ends before they left. Chuck was at home packing. Casey was out doing a little law enforcement to relieve his tension.

* * *

Chuck was snoozing on the couch when his phone rang. He started. He was in a suit waiting to leave. He picked it up.

"Sarah?" he yawned.

"Mr. Bartowski. This is Director Morrison." Chuck looked up in shock, suddenly wide awake.

"I'm sure you're aware of last night's…incident."

"Indeed."

"It appears that the Director was a traitor. Moments before his house was destroyed he was visited by Nicholas Bunter. Bunter asked a few questions and the Director shot him along with a few others that were sent as a precaution. Due to the sensitive nature of this issue, we have to speak with you. You were personally appointed by the Director. We don't like it. You're being burned Mr. Bartowski. You're blacklisted and every other agency knows you're no longer one of us. Stay in LA and we won't have any problems." The line went dead. Chuck still held the phone to his ear and stared out the window.

* * *

Sarah was putting stuff in her Porsche for the trip when her phone rang.

"What is it Chuck?"

"Ms. Walker." Sarah turned cold.

"This is Director Morrison."

"What do you want?"

"No need to be so rude. People might find that suspicious…after yesterday."

"We _know_ Morrison."

"That's Director Morrison."

"You better hope for your sake Sam is alive."

"Due to your appointment to your new assignment by and a close personal friendship with Singh and due to his treachery of murdering Nicholas Bunter and other operatives. You're being burned. Stay in LA Walker. that's a warning." Sarah was too stunned to speak.

* * *

Casey fired a few dozen times at the man running with heroin. He fell.

"Told you not to run." He approached the man as his phone rang.

"Casey."

"Mr. Casey."

"That's Major Casey who is this?"

"Director Morrison. _Mr. _Casey. You were working too close with Agent's Bartowski and Walker. both whom are now being viewed as threats. You're burned Casey. Stay. In. LA." He hung up. Casey glared at the injured heroin trafficker.

* * *

_**Unfortunately it may be a while before I add a new chapter. Review thought its always nice. **_


	3. A System Override

**_Hello. Hi. Buenos Dias . You too buddy. So...here it is. Chuck vs The Burn Chapter 3 I think. I admit my passion wasn't as...there, as normal. Exams and so on and a real lack of reviews. It's quite sad. Oh well. You're here. You're reading and that's why I love you. This chapter is for you. I hope you like it. If you don't. It was Morgan's fault._**

* * *

Chuck was pacing furiously, watched by Casey and Sarah. All their equipment had failed. Chamber had gone on automatic lockdown so now it was nothing more than a penthouse. Peter, Kyle and Zane were recalled to Langley, the Mustang, Porsche, Crown Vic and every other car in their ownership which had Agency Equipment wouldn't even open. Their phones wouldn't respond. Chuck couldn't access his bank account. They were blacklisted. They were burned.

"Let's go over stuff we _can_ use." Sarah suggested.

"I have ten thousand in cash in the penthouse." Chuck said raising his arms.

"The Mercedes will still work." Sarah added.

"We still have our guns." Casey said pulling out his baby.

"All our equipment is locked in Chamber."

"I'm sorry Agent Bartowski, Langley has barred your access."

"YES I KNOW!" Chuck seized a vase off the side table and hurled it at the ceiling. That had been the twelfth time Chamber had said that. It responded every time Chuck said its name. Casey took three steps and caught the vase as it fell.

"You need a bonsai tree." Casey said. Chuck wasn't listening to him. He was suddenly dashing to a bookcase across the room. He pulled out Chamber's manual. He flipped pages and was muttering furiously to himself.

"Uh-oh. Sorry Sarah looks like he's gone off the deep end." Sarah threw him a glare which he smiled sarcastically at. She turned to Chuck.

"Chuck?"

"Hm. Really. Could….? Worth a shot."

"What is it Chuck?"

"The computer which runs the penthouse, who shall remain nameless, because if it speaks again I shall shoot Casey." Casey snorted.

"It has access points and interface's all over the apartment. There." He pointed at the TV. "There." He pointed at the desktop. "There." He pointed at the intercom. "Here." He pointed at the Universal Remote.

"And?"

"It's a long shot…but I think I can override Chamber's-."

"I'm sorry Agent Bartowski, Langley had barred your access."

"GAH!" Chuck drew his gun.

"CHUCK!" Sarah yelled. He was pointing at the ceiling. He faltered and put his gun away.

"I can override the lockdown. All I have to do is connect the remote to the TV or the computer. Hack my way in. change a setting or two and we can get into the Equipment room."

"This isn't the Grand Seville's database Chuck. This is a CIA Interface." Casey said.

"Gee really Casey? I've been a hacker since I was 16. I can do this. If I can't… well what else could go wrong?"

* * *

Sarah walked into the penthouse to see Casey holding the TV for Chuck as he connected wires. They had been working since morning.

"I got new phones." She took out the three iPhone boxes. Casey grunted and Chuck murmured.

"How goes it?"

"I've gotten through three of the five security blocks."

"One of which was an electric shock that left our boy out for half-an-hour."

"Chuck are you ok?" Sarah asked approaching him. His head popped up. A wire in between his teeth. He nodded.

"I'm fine." He said spitting the wire out so he could kiss her.

"Please. Can we finish this?" Casey asked gruffly.

"We need to find Casey a girl." Sarah said. Chuck laughed.

"Whoa that was tough. Ok one more. Casey put the TV back." they stood up and examined the TV. Chamber's insignia was blurry on the TV but it was there.

"What now?"

"Now I break the computer's override. We'll only have an hour before they realize and lock the place down again. So get everything we need out of there. Casey can you disable the security systems?"

"Got it."

* * *

Chuck was furiously typing on the computer. A chime and a whirring sound.

"Welcome to Chamber."

"Its rebooted. Quick get anything and everything." Chuck said running to the Interface room. Casey and Sarah hot on his heels. He opened the door.

"Chamber authorize off-grid upload of Interface onto this iPhone. Allow no one but me to use it. Make sure no one can lock it down."

"Yes sir." Chuck put the iPhone in a cradle on the control panel. Casey was already throwing a sports bag into the sitting room.

"Casey careful with the guns."

"Eh. Just lend a hand."

* * *

Chuck put the last Kevlar armor into the sports bag and threw it to Casey who threw it out the door. Sarah was doing a sweep of the penthouse.

"Upload complete." Chuck took the iPhone and scrolled through it.

"Awesome." Casey was carrying the disguise kit out. Chuck opened the wardrobe and took out the suits and dresses outfitted with gadgets. He took it out.

"Its like we're moving." Chuck muttered.

"Is that everything?"

"Yep. Gadgets, weapons, equipment, suits, armor. Oh and a nice little message for Langley." Chuck turned to look at the Interface. A blinking middle finger was on the screen. Casey chuckled.

"Alarm Raised. Unauthorized access. Initiating emergency lockdown." Chuck and Casey glanced at each other. They bolted for the door. Casey leaped out. Chuck tripped on a lingering bag. He hurled it out and ran after it. The door was closing, he leaped and was pulled back.

* * *

Sarah ran to the Interface Entrance. Casey was howling with laughter. Chuck was lying on the floor. His leg in the air. His shoelace was vanishing into the wall. Sarah wanted to laugh but she could see Chuck was in great distress. She hitched her jeans up and pulled out one of the knives in the brace around her shin. She approached the lace and had Chuck down in an instant. He sighed as he got up, he held her tightly and thanked her.

* * *

Chuck loaded the last bag into the Trunk of the grey Mercedes C Class. Sarah was waiting in the passenger seat. Casey was getting into the backseat.

"We'll have to call Ellie." Chuck murmured.

"Why?"

"She'll be a little miffed to find Sarah and I missing when she gets back from her honeymoon."

"We've got time." Chuck sighed and put the car in gear and set off on the 5. Sarah took his hand. Something which sounded very much like a retch came from the back seat. Sarah's normally warm blue eyes glared back at Casey looking almost like blue chips of the coldest ice.

"Calm down Walker." Casey yawned.

"Lemme know when we hit the five."

"Uh guys. We may have an issue." Chuck said glancing into the side mirror. Sarah and Casey looked behind them. A line of three black CIA issue Chevrolet Trailblazers were following them closely. A red and blue light flashed from the dashboard.

"Ah crap." Casey sighed he pulled out a shotgun.

"Mm. seatbelts. Looks like it'll be a bumpy ride." Chuck said shifting gears and shooting forward.

"You can say that again." Casey said as he rolled the window down.

* * *

So. What did you think? Huh? Huh? Huh? C'moonn. C'moooonnn? Sorry. I'm just a bit out of it today. Lack of sleep, stress, AWS the usual.


	4. I Really Wouldn't Want To Be A Mercedes

So. I have exams tomorrow. Wish me luck. I tried to avoid studying and this chapter was an escape.

* * *

Chuck was twisting the steering wheel as hard as he could. The grey Mercedes wove in between cars on the ten. The loud shots coming from the backseat didn't even register. Training with Sarah at Springs he knew just how to escape in a car like this. Sarah. He looked at her now. She was leaning out the window and firing rounds from her P220 and Chuck's Beretta.

"What exactly-." Chuck was cut off as he swerved to avoid a limo he threw his arm out and wrapped it around Sarah's midriff. When the car straightened he let go. "Are you doing? Other than attracting the attention of the greater LA population."

"Trying to take the wheels out." Casey grunted as he reloaded his shotgun.

"And have you succeeded?" Chuck asked glancing into the rearview mirror to see the three Chevrolet Trailblazers still following them. The first had quite a few bullet holes and the windshield was gone but it still seemed to be running fine.

"What do you think?"

"This car is bulletproof right?" Chuck asked as he shifted gears.

"Reasonably. Why?" Sarah asked reloading the guns.

"Just shut the windows and buckle up."

"Chuck."

"Trust me." Chuck slowed gradually till they were side by side with the first car.

"Chuck." Sarah said in a worried tone as bullets flew towards them. Chuck glanced to his left then spun the wheel. The Mercedes barreled into the side of the Chevrolet. Sparks were flying and Chuck was moving away slightly then he was back again. And the Chevrolet rocked.

"Chuck!" Casey roared.

"Just be ready!" Chuck crashed into the Trailblazer for the third time and the car rose slightly.

"Fire!" Sarah rolled the windows down and she fired at the vulnerable underbelly of the Trailblazer. With the two tires on the ground out it skidded and Chuck zoomed forward. The car spun and the second Trailblazer crashed into it, sending the first rolling.

"Good one Chuck." Casey said as he turned around.

"The third is still on us." Chuck looked up his eyes darting around as he thought. His fingers flew onto the GPS.

"I have a plan. But it'll mean we won't be able to use this car again. There's a rest stop coming up. Two miles."

"Uh. You may want to come up with another plan." Sarah said.

"Why?"

"The second car is back." Chuck looked behind him. The third car was unscathed and was roaring after them. Behind it, the second car was following closely. It's bumper off one side sending sparks flying. One headlamp was gone and the windshield was slightly cracked but it was there.

"Oh lord, have mercy." Chuck sighed. He looked up at the highway. A minivan, a BMW, a Big Rig towing a long freight, a Ford Fiesta, Toyota Cor-...a big rig. Chuck calculated height and speed of the Mercedes.

"I really need to stop watching action movies." Sarah and Casey glanced at him.

"Why?"

"I was thinking about running the Mercedes under that Big Rig. Chevrolet might follow and get messed up. But odds aren't good. I think the only thing we can do is hope we shoot the car enough times." Chuck braked and slid in between the second and third Trailblazer.

"Casey. Use the M44." Chuck said.

"Whatever you say." Casey pulled out a mean looking gun and rolled the window down. Chuck flinched as Casey began to fire. Sarah smiled at him and squeezed his hand. There was a chuckle from the backseat. Chuck looked into the rearview mirror. Casey had gotten a lucky shot into the grill and with odds stacked against them the hood of the car exploded off. The tires squealed as the Trailblazer veered off course and smashed into the barrier.

"Two down. What was your plan Chuck?"

"It involves Sarah going to the back. The front won't be safe." Chuck said speeding up.

"Oh no." she sighed "I really liked this car." She grumbled as she climbed into the back.

"Seatbelt's on?" Chuck asked speeding up. Grunts of affirmation. He pulled alongside the third and last car. His phone rang.

"Sarah." She answered it.

* * *

"What?" Chuck growled. Morrison was standing in a control room. He faced one large screen surrounded by six smaller screens. The centre screen showed a live satellite feed of a badly damaged Mercedes grinding against a Chevrolet Trailblazer. The other screens showed data. Below Morrison techs were working doing whatever it is they did. Now the centre screen changed to a Sound Wave Monitor.

**CONNECTED TO CHARLES CARMICHAEL**

"You're not making a smart move. Turn around go back to your hotel." Morrison said hands behind his back. He was in a tailored black suit.

"Hey Morrison. You see that message on Chamber's Interface?" Morrison jerked his head at a Tech, the centre screen changed to a blinking middle finger.

"What of it?" Morrison growled.

"Sit on it." The line went dead. The middle finger began to rotate as it went up off screen. Morrison's mouth twitched into a scowl.

"Tell them to end it. Any means necessary."

"Sit, they're in the middle of a-." the tech's words were cut off with a pop. Morrison but his gun away.

"Tell them. To end it. Any. Means. Necessary." Everyone in the room leaped to activity, avoiding looking at their dead colleague.

* * *

Sarah wasn't used to this Chuck. But she would be lying if she said his new attitude didn't excite her. Casey was chuckling. Chuck turned to see the windows of the Trailblazer come down. A new tirade of bullets hit the Mercedes. It jerked.

"Crap." Chuck slammed his foot down and they shot forward. His eyes darted from the speedometer to the rearview mirror to out the windows. He rolled his tongue around his mouth.

"Get ready."

"Chuck are y-?"

"I said get ready!" he wrenched the handbrake up and whirled the steering wheel around. He dropped the handbrake and dropped gears. The car came to a stop. The Trailblazer had come to a stop.

"Get out." Chuck said.

"Chu-." Casey began.

"NOW!" Chuck roared. Sarah and Casey leaped out, just as they shut their doors the Mercedes flew forward. The Trailblazer set off as well. Chuck was breathing heavily as he changed his gears. He knew that the Agent's in the Chevrolet were panicking. Chuck wasn't going to change direction. It was do or die...technically the odds were leading to a do _and_ die.

* * *

Sarah only realized what was going to happen when she had gotten out. Casey had grabbed her to stop her from running out. He pulled her off the side.

"CHUCK!" she screamed.

"Walker! Calm down!"

"He's going to kill himself!" she elbowed Casey and brought her first up to his nose, she turned out of his grasp and ran. Casey caught her wrist. He was blinking repeatedly.

"Not bad. Walker. Sarah, Chuck knows what he's doing. And he'll kill me if I let you run off."

"You're afraid of Chuck?! _Now_?!"They both were caught up in their argument they missed the scene only being alerted by a screech of tires, a roaring engine and a loud, terrifying crash. Sarah whipped her head around, expecting the worse.

* * *

Chuck laughed in relief, he threw the car in reverse and flew backwards, past the wrecked Trailblazer. At the last moment, the SUV had jerked off course and had crashed into the opposing barrier, the car had flipped and was out. the Mercedes pulled a 180 degree turn to stop next to Sarah and Casey. Chuck got out.

"Too fast too furious or what?" he laughed. Nobody said anything, then Sarah launched herself off, she leaped onto the roof and tackled Chuck to the ground.

"OW! SARAH! AH! SARAH! CASEY! HELP! SARAH STOP! NOT THE EYE! ARRGH!" Casey took his time to walk around the car he pulled Sarah off Chuck with much difficulty.

"LET ME AT HIM!" she screamed. The highway was a scene of disaster. Cars had stopped and people watched these three argue unaware of their surroundings.

"Sarah! What! The hell?!" Chuck asked after spitting blood out. He wiped his broken nose and gently prodded his bruised face. His girlfriend had a hell of a punch.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH?!"

"Nothing as bad as this!" he said gesturing to his face.

"Moron. Blondie. Need I remind you we are fugitives and our little escapade on the highway is not going overlooked. Get your asses in the car now!"

* * *

A grey Mercedes C Class, or what was left of it rolled into a Truck Stop just outside of Barstow. As the engine died, the car physically collapsed. The bumper fell off along with the windshield. The right headlight popped out dangling off a wire. The tires gave out and the car sank. The doors made an uncomfortable creaking sound as they opened. The left front door fell off. A man was halfway out glanced at it and shook his head. He picked it up and leaned it against the car. Casey glanced at Chuck. He was visibly angry, as was Sarah. The once love struck couple were seconds away from another blowout.

"Chuck go scope a car. Walker go get some food. I'll get the bags out." the other left without a word. Chuck's injuries _did _look quite bad and Casey's nose still throbbed slightly.

"Knew that girl was stronger than she looked." He chuckled.

* * *

"Play it again." Morrison said. The centre screen rewound. They had a head on angle of Walker attacking Bartowski, Casey pulling them apart and yelling.

"Hm. Conflict." He smirked evilly. Perhaps there was a way he could use this. Oh there definitely was. Things were looking up for REAL.

* * *

Hm...It seemed better on Word...well I wonder what will happen with Chuck and Sarah. Chuck is of course very angry that she hit him and she is very upset that he risked his life, yet again. Ah Charah. Let's see how this manifests.**_ (EVIL GRIN)_**


	5. The Luxury Inn

_**Howdy Doodie. Sorry it took a while this has actually been done for a week now, but I didn't think it was good enough to go on. Unfortunately I can't think of anything else to add. So here it is.**_

* * *

Chuck was driving a 2008 Dodge Charger down a desert road. Behind his sunglasses, he glowered straight ahead, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. Casey was in the front seat, his head against the window, snoring slightly. Sarah was in the back, arms folded glaring at the back of Chuck's seat. The car was tense.

"You shouldn't have done it." She muttered. Chuck didn't say anything but his jaw clenched, he shifted gears and accelerated rather obviously. Casey snorted and awoke.

"Where are we?"

"A few miles past Albuquerque." Chuck said.

"Pull into the next motel. Mm. We've been driving all night." Casey yawned. Chuck grunted in response. They soon came upon The Luxury Inn. Casey checked them in. Sarah was leaning against the car, the wind blowing her golden blonde hair across her face, her sunglasses hiding her glare. Chuck was leaning against the hood of the car, nostrils flared avoiding looking at his girlfriend. Casey walked out.

"Two rooms." Chuck and Sarah stood upright glaring at him.

"What? I'm not sharing with you two." He threw Chuck a key before walking off.

* * *

Sarah leaned against the wall as Chuck opened the door. He was slung with bags which he dumped unceremoniously on the floor when he finally got the door open. Sarah pushed past him and made for the bathroom. He took his glasses off revealing a black eye. He shut the door with his foot. He heard the shower turn on. Given normal circumstances of the past month he might have joined her. Now he really needed some ice.

* * *

Central Intelligence Agency, Langley.

In the director's office were two men. One man was sitting in the leather chair, his feet propped on the desk. His hands behind his head, enjoying his new position of power. But he didn't belong. The other man was lanky with horn-rimmed glasses, a raised eyebrow and holding a thick manila folder.

"What do we have on Walker and Bartowski?" Morrison asked the Researcher standing before him.

"Uh...let's see...there have been many reports of more than a handler-asset relationship for the past year. Beckman sent in a 49-B, Forrest, to evaluate Walker. Discovered she has a personal connection with Bartowski. We have copies of surveillance showing the two being more than just a cover. And we have confirmation from one of Singh's reports that he has approved a relationship between the two." The Researcher said opening the manila folder and flipping through various documents.

"Hm. That was more than just a lover's quarrel." Morrison said as he stood up he pointed a remote at the TV screen opposite him. A still of Sarah launching herself across the roof of the Mercedes at Chuck blinked on.

"If it's a relationship. You could use Walker against Bartowski or vice versa."

"Given this...we'll see how it goes. Do we have a location?"

"Not yet. All our agents on the highway are either dead or in ICU." There was a buzzing that suddenly filled the room. Morrison turned to his desk and leaned over it.

"Sir, General Beckman is calling again." Came a voice over the intercom.

"Tell her I'm in a meeting." Morrison said into the intercom. He stood upright. Brushing imaginary lint off his shirt.

"Woman won't leave me alone." He grumbled.

"What else do you have?" Morrison asked shrugging a suit jacket on.

"We have a location on Hermione Singh, sir. She's being tracked as we speak."

"Bring her in."

"Straight away, sir."

"Don't underestimate her. Send a whole team. This woman single handedly took down a Taliban Regiment in Afghanistan." The researcher nodded.

"Anything else sir?"

"Get me a location on 'Team Bartowski'. ASAP."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Casey awoke with a start. He heard yelling, a door slam, bed springs rocking and a sob.

"Ah. Crap." He'd hoped his plan of putting Chuck and Sarah together might get them to make up. No such luck. He padded to the door and pulled it out to see Chuck fuming as he leaned against the railing.

"Zero, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Shut up Casey." Chuck growled. Casey sensed sadness in Chuck's voice. He stood next to him.

"What is it?"

"It's over. Sarah and Me." Casey looked stunned. He rolled his eyes.

"Chuck. You two have been waiting two years. You can't seriously break up over one little-."

"She attacked me, for using my training. And she still says I'm wrong."

"Women." Casey chuckled.

"Its not funny Casey. I love...love_d_ Sarah. But its apparent we can't stay together. When we get Morrison out. I'm asking for an international assignment." Casey went silent.

"You got to be kidding me." Casey said glaring at Chuck. The only reason the moron wanted to be an agent was so the three of them...mostly he and Walker could stay together. What was he doing now!?

"Sorry Casey. Look let's just get going. We have a long way-." He cut off looking down. Two black Lincoln LS's pulled into the parking lot.

"Casey." Casey looked down. His eyes narrowed. All the equipment had been kept in Sarah and Chuck's room for a quick escape. They pulled the door open, Sarah came in from the bathroom, her eyes red.

"If you think-." She began glaring at Chuck.

"We have company. Pack up now." Casey said picking up a bag. Sarah was reacting instantly. The lights went off. They ran to the back window. Sarah went through first. Casey handed her two bags. Chuck next carrying three bags. Casey threw the last bags out and jumped out to join them. They were on the fire escape. Silently they climbed down. They had parked the Dodge back here for a quick getaway. They put the bags in. Casey made to get in, then he stopped. He looked around and nodded, he stepped back and leaned down looking at them both he said.

"You guys go. I'll steal a car and get them to follow me. Wait till they're gone."

"Casey!" Chuck hissed as Casey pulled out a few guns and a Kevlar vest before running off.

* * *

Casey's eyes darted around. That Dodge Ram would do nicely. He crouched and rolled behind it. He watched the agents run up to their rooms. He jimmied the door open. It seemed that he and Bartowski had something in common after all. When Chuck was 16 he was hacking. When Casey was 16 he was hotwiring cars.

"Wonder what Walker did...on second thought I'd rather not know." He said to himself. The engine purred to life. He stood up, he'd have to get their attention. He flicked the lights on. The face of the motel was bathed in light. The Agents turned. Casey let out a few rounds from his handgun before shutting the door and throwing the truck in reverse. He flew back into the first Lincoln. The speed and strength of the truck sent the car into the other Lincoln. He chuckled and put the truck in gear. He took off at a speed to allow them the hope they would catch him. He looked behind him to see four pairs of headlights following him.

"This will be fun." Chuck wasn't the only one who could cause unimaginable carnage on the road.

* * *

Chuck bit his lip as the Dodge roared. The headlights lit up the forest road. He glanced at Sarah who had her eyes closed and her fingers massaging her temple. He pulled his iPhone out.

"What are you doing?"

"I think its time we called for help."

"We can't trust anybody."

"I know a few people we can." Chuck said. The Dodge roared down a winding road vanishing behind some trees, sending leaves flying.

* * *

Roland Gomez was the best Unarmed Combatant in the world. There was nothing he wasn't prepared for. Until a few days ago that is. His boss, his friend had died in an 'Apparent Terrorist Attack'. His best friend Neil hadn't said much but Roland knew he was worried too. But one thing neither of them were expecting, was when that night they both got a call. Roland from one Charles Bartowski. Neil from Sarah Walker.

"Roland. I need help." Roland was silent for a moment.

"I can't say I'm surprised. Where are you?"

"Oklahoma City."

"I'm on my way." As Roland boarded a plane to Oklahoma with his best friend Neil Flynn, Vincent and Stephanie Deveraux, Joshua Cole, Ryan Butcher and Nicole Fisher. Most of whom were decommissioned. He knew something was up. This was most of the team that trained Chuck Bartowski and each and every one of them were personal friends of Sam Singh. Oh yeah, something was up.

* * *

_**Oh SNAP! I wonder what will happen now. No amount of begging or pleading will change what I have done. But you never know give it a try in a review. Muahahaha.**_


	6. It's The Cavalry! But Can We Trust Them?

_**Look, everybody. READ CHUCK VS THE CHANGE! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD KEEP THIS BREAKUP PERMANENT?! JESUS!**_

* * *

Roland glanced at the others walking next to him. Neil had his hands in his jacket and Roland could only assume he was gripping his Beretta tightly.

"Roland." Josh began.

"Wait." They were walking down a hotel corridor in Oklahoma City. They hadn't spoken or asked the burning questions. They knew answers would be made once they arrived. Chuck had called them with a hotel and room number. 307. Roland jerked his head at his companions. Roland's theory was proven correct when Neil withdrew his gun. Josh pulled out a Colt and Nicole a Baby Eagle. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a feminine voice.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah glanced at each other when the door knocked. They approached the door. He cocked his shotgun and pointed it at the door. She stood the side closer to the doorknob.

"Who is it?"

"Roland." Chuck nodded still keeping his gun up. The door opened and the others burst in. Stephanie and Nicole covered Sarah. Roland walked forward, Neil, Josh and Vincent flanking him. Roland was the only one not holding a gun. Chuck retreated back into the lounge of the hotel room. The men circled each other.

"Finally keeping your footwork in mind I see." Roland said.

"I did have a trainer who drilled that into me every day." Chuck said still circling, his gun aimed right at Roland's chest.

"What's going on Chuck?"

"You tell me."

"You've been burned, both of you. Casey too, if he's hiding in the bathroom or something." Roland said.

"And you've been decommissioned. Nora would be if she weren't in Iraq again." Roland cocked his head.

"Can we trust each other?"

"I don't know, Roland. Can we?" Chuck asked pulling the gun up to let it rest on his shoulder. Roland smiled and nodded. The guys dropped their guns and stepped back. Nicole and Stephanie moved away from Sarah who shut the door. Chuck broke the gun and the shells popped out.

"Care to explain now?" Roland asked stepping forward to shake Chuck's hand.

"Certainly." Chuck said with a smile.

* * *

They were seated in the lounge of the hotel room. Everybody was looking at Chuck.

"Let me…_try_…to understand this." Josh said. Everyone's attention turned to him.

"You want us to escort you back to D.C. where you'll make contact with Hermione Singh, who you say is alive and you think this will lead to an infiltration of Langley. Not to mention you're accusing Hector Morrison of leading a Fulcrum-like group called REAL which has taken over the Agency and the 'terrorist attack' on the Director's house wasn't a terrorist attack but the Director activating the house's self-destruct function because he was being attacked by the aforementioned group. Is that right?"

"Yep." Chuck nodded.

"Cool. I'm in." Neil said getting up loading his gun.

"Neil." Roland said as he stood up, he pushed his friend back into his seat and folded his arms gazing at Chuck.

"Chuck you realize that's the most ridiculous plan I have _ever_ heard."

"Probably." Nicole was looking from Chuck to Sarah repeatedly, her eyes narrowed.

"What's going on with you two? The tension in the room is insane! I'm feeling claustrophobic for god's sake." Chuck and Sarah didn't even glance at each other.

"Nothing. Let's just focus on the mission." Chuck said. The others _did_ exchange glances.

"Chuck, you said it yourself, the Agency is compromised, it could be a few agents or it could be everyone else. How do you intend on winning?"

"Easy. Morrison's not as smart as Fulcrum. If you were the leader of a secret-spy organization _within_ a spy organization. What would you do to keep track of your guys?"

"Um remember their names?" Neil suggested. Everybody gave him a sarcastic glance.

"Keep a list." Roland said. Chuck nodded.

"But where?" Josh asked.

"The answer to that, my friends. Lies with Hermione Singh."

* * *

Three cars were driving down Georgetown Pike, Washington D.C. A black Dodge Charger, a silver Cadillac DTS and a silver GMC Yukon Denali. Roland was in the Charger with Chuck and Sarah, glancing from one to the other.

"You sure Casey will find us?" he asked.

"I have faith in Casey's cliché stereotypical action hero like reappearances. Trust me when we need him most, he'll be there with a cheesy line." Sarah was looking out the window and gave a small smile.

"So what are we doing now?"

"Now we head to Fort Hunt."

"Fort Hunt. Why?"

"You know Sam's family?"

"Yeah all dead."

"Nope. In hiding. Fort Hunt." Chuck pulled his turn as Roland let the news sink in.

* * *

Hector Morrison was walking down a dark dingy corridor, a fluorescent light above him flickered. The walls were wet and slimy. Metal doors were at regular intervals, impersonal numbers distinguishing them. This part of Headquarters was supposed to have been shut down due to the new administration. But what the President didn't know, wouldn't hurt Morrison. Two guards were standing outside a metal door. One of them had blood running down the side of his face, the other was trying to hide a trembling knee. Morrison raised an eyebrow.

"I take it she didn't like her cell." Morrison said dryly. The one with the head wound nodded and opened the door. Three more Agent's were inside, they all had their guns out pointing at a very beautiful woman sitting in a chair with her legs and arms folded. Her dark blonde hair falling around her shoulders, her chocolate brown eyes were cold as they glared at hector.

"The ever elusive Hermione Singh."

"Trying to flatter me?"

"On the contrary, trying to remind you your days are done. Once the greatest female agent in the world, once able to take on fifteen armed men with only a knife, sits here before me. Is that what happens when you have children?" it happened in a flash, Morrison was sneering as Hermione seethed, the next moment her foot collided with the right side of his face as he fell she kicked him in the gut smashed her elbow on the back of his head. Before she could do anything more, the three agents rushed her and took her back to her chair. As they slapped handcuffs on her, Morrison spat the blood on his mouth on the floor and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Not bad. For a soccer mom."

"Take off these handcuffs I'll show you my tackle."

"Enough of this. Tell me where Bartowski and his team are."

"Who?" Morrison nodded at the agent behind her, he tightened her handcuffs, she grunted as they cut into her wrist.

"Tell me where Bartowski is." Morrison said through gritted teeth.

"Go to hell."

"I can say Hi to your husband then can't I?" if looks could kill, Morrison would be twitching on the ground. With a roar of outage she was up, a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, a swipe at his feet and a kick into his chest before she was brought back to her chair.

"Do you idiots know how to do anything right!? Try locking her arms _around_ the chair!" Morrison roared.

"I can tell you this. Chuck, Casey and Sarah. You'll wish you never crossed them."

"We'll see."


	7. Fort Hunt and Family Members

In a black Dodge Charger on a suburb street were three people. Sarah Walker, the beautiful blonde, was widely regarded as a femme fatale by the greater espionage community. Roland Gomez, the one with a calculating gaze was the greatest unarmed combatant in the world, undisputed in the Espionage Games, four years in a row. The third was the man behind the wheel with curly brown hair and brown eyes looking across the street. Chuck Bartowski, relatively unknown to most people but he was the newest Agent in CIA history and now holds the record for being the Agent with the shortest active time before getting a Burn Notice. Behind them were two other cars a silver GMC Yukon Denali and a silver Cadillac DTS. The three in the Charger were gazing at white mansion.

"You sure this is the place?"

"Positive. She sent me a picture." Chuck said showing Roland his iPhone.

"What are we doing now?"

"Scoping the area out." Sarah said.

"We've been scoping for the last twenty minutes. Its time to go in."

"He's right." Chuck reached into the backseat and pulled out his shotgun. He cocked it.

"Did you really have to do that in the car?" Roland asked.

"I just like the sound of it! Who doesn't?" Roland laughed and got out. A moment later, Chuck and Sarah joined him. The others got out and the congregated around the GMC.

"Josh and Neil follow us in for the scope out. Nicole keep your earwig in and sit in the Charger. If any trouble breaks out you beat it and you others follow. When I give the say so, move in. Safety code is 'Hummingbird has nested'." Chuck said.

"Hummingbird has nested? Jesus Christ." Nicole scoffed. The others stared at her.

"Look. Its all I can come up with at this time, ok?"

"Its good Chuck." Josh said giving Nicole an obvious glance.

"Right, everybody locked?" nods and murmurs.

"Everybody loaded?" clicks answered him this time.

"Then let's roll out. Josh with me on the front door, you three go around the house." Chuck and Josh took the brick path whilst the others tried to be silent as dead leaves crunched under their shoes. Chuck glanced at Josh who nodded. He rung the doorbell, chimes sounded from within the house. There were footsteps and the door flew open, in an instant Chuck and Josh had their guns raised.

"Drop it. Drop it!" Chuck commanded the man holding a Glock. It took a moment to register he was speaking to an older version of the director in a dark blue V-neck jersey over a white shirt and brown slacks with brown leather shoes, his combed black hair was tinged with grey and his face was more distinguished but fierce brown eyes glared at them.

"My family won't go down fighting."

"Mr. Singh, we're friends of Hermione. Chuck Bartowski, that's me. We're supposed to meet with her."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"You're Chuck Bartowski."

"Sir, you're in no position to be making demands."

"Oh really? My daughter has a sniper on those three people out in the cars, my son and wife have your friends round back handled." And on cue, Sarah, Neil and Roland were prodded in from the back by a middle-aged man maybe a few years older than the Director with curly hair, he was fit and buff and a woman the same age as the Director's father, her wavy brown hair fell around her shoulders with a few strands of grey here and there. They both had guns pointed at their friends.

"How can I prove myself?"

"Who's your father?"

"Stephen Bartowski….oh. Orion." The man nodded.

"Girlfriend?"

"Don't have one."

"Shoot them." the Director's brother said.

"Hold on! Chuck!" Sarah said urgently.

"Oh. Uh Sarah Walker but we broke up."

"Shoot them!" the brother repeated.

"Hold on. Hermione said you'd be dead if you showed up here without Sarah. The way she and Sam spoke about you two-."

"Things happened ok?"

"Like what?" Roland asked.

"Like things! But it's me Chuck! Where's Hermione?! She can tell you!" everyone exchanged glances.

"She's missing."

"What?" Chuck asked after a moment of silence.

"She went to the store to get juice for the kids, three days ago. She hasn't come back."

"Crap." He sighed.

"What do we do Chuck?" Roland asked. He, Sarah and Neil still had their hands in the air.

"Did Hermione give you anything? In case she-."

"Of course. Hermione's nothing if not prepared."

* * *

The others now sat in the cozy wood-paneled living room of the Singh's Mansion. A fire roared behind them. Chuck was flipping through a manila folder as Roland started a DVD.

"Ok if you're watching this. I've been taken and that's probably not good," Hermione was on screen sitting in front of the TV they were watching at that moment, "Chuck, Sarah, Casey. I don't know much but I still have Agent's loyal to me and Sam in the company. Every bit of information we have is in this folder. From what I have gathered Morrison _is_ stupid enough to keep a list of REAL agents. Fortunately he has two copies. One is on his hard drive, the man we got this intel from is dead, unrelated so it should still be there. The other is with him, its in a black briefcase, a plain manila folder. From what we know he keeps it with him at his house. That's a no go zone. He's guarded 24/7 and we have no friends on his security detail, which is pretty extensive. I suggest going into his office. Inside the folder you will find a detailed map drawn by Sam. He was briefed on every secret tunnel by Graham. These tunnels are known by Director's and Deputy Director's only. Because Morrison took the job by force and Bunter _is_ dead and I obviously haven't said anything, we know he doesn't know about them, so they should be safe to use. I think you really need to get a few more people. The three of you can't handle this by yourselves. Get people you trust. You have to strike before he gets stronger before REAL gets any bigger. That's about all I can tell you," Hermione looked down and back up at the camera "I know you're probably going to try and find me. I don't want you to waste your time. Just get rid of these douche's and please make sure my kids are safe. Good luck guys, and the family is well stocked up on an armaments. All for you. God speed guys." The screen went blank. Everybody was silent.

"So…we're going to break into Langley."

"We're breaking into Langley and like it or not. We're saving Hermione Singh."

"Good. In that case, you'll be needing these." Sam's father said. The Singh family came in holding boxes and cases and put them on every available surface before opening them.

"Enough here to keep a regiment happy. And hopefully to help you break into the Agency. We've called every contact we have. She's not in any prison so we think we know where she is." The Director's father said, he walked forward taking the map and flipping the blueprints open he indicated something. The team stood and looked.

"The Boarding Cells? Those have been shut down. The President ordered it. Sam carried it out."

"Yes, but Morrison isn't playing by rules. Hermione's underneath Headquarters. And you guys have six entrances into Langely, four of which happen to go right next to The Boarding Cells."

"This is going to be fun." Josh grunted. Chuck turned and grinned.

"Immensely so."

* * *

_**Espionage Games. I'll be writing a oneshot about it once The Burn is finished.**_


	8. Recon in a Ladies Room

_**Howdy. Now my humblest and most...deepest of apologies bla bla bla bla bla. Here it is.

* * *

**_

In Little Falls Mall, six people were not there to shop. They were in pairs set about the first floor. Chuck Bartowski had on a pair of aviators and a baseball cap. He was scrolling through his iPhone casually or so it seemed to any passerby. Sarah stood next to him browsing postcards in the gift shop.

"Roland." Chuck said. Everyone heard his voice over the channel.

"It looks all clear." Roland replied. Everyone looked up to see their first obstacle in getting into Headquarters… A ladies room sign.

"This is why we do recon." Chuck grumbled.

"Chuck any luck finding an alternative?" Josh asked.

"Nope. All I have is the exact stall in the girls bathroom we need to get into." Chuck sighed.

"Man up boys." Nicole said.

"You guys have taken on death-defying missions and a ladies room scares you?" Stephanie asked in bewilderment.

"Fine. Chuck and I will head in first. He'll wait outside for the all clear. When we've confirmed the tunnel, we'll move out. Josh keep working on security."

"Got it." Chuck and Sarah moved forward down a corridor between a bookshop and a Starbucks they made a left and saw the men's toilet directly ahead they walked down and the ladies room was on the right.

"I'll be quick." Sarah muttered going in. Chuck looked around and a moment later…

"Chuck. Come in." he opened the door and locked it behind him. He held his iPhone up and began walking past the stalls, he stopped and walked backwards. He knocked on the door and it swung open. He walked in, approaching the toilet.

"What now?" Sarah asked as Chuck pressed his ear against the wall he rapped his knuckle against the tile.

"Chuck it won't be hollow."

"Actually it is." He stood back.

"Hm." He glanced down at the toilet, he flushed it.

"Chuck!"

"Hold on." He lifted up the cover for the back and looked in. He put his hand in and pulled up the chain then flushed the toilet. With a great rumble the wall moved back and slid aside. They looked into a metal tunnel, grilled floors and lights that flickered on the walls. Chuck nodded and dropped the chain, he replaced the cover and flushed the toilet again. The wall reappeared and covered the hole, if they didn't know better they could never have guessed a secret CIA tunnel was behind this wall.

"Tunnel confirmed." Chuck said into his watch.

"Great. Now wash your hands." Sarah said grabbing his collar.

* * *

As they arrived back in Fort Hunt, Chuck was looking up at the sky worriedly.

"What is it?" Roland asked as the other walked into the house. Sarah stopped with them. A squeal of tires startled them all. The others ran out of the house armed with heavy artillery. Chuck withdrew his two Beretta's and aimed down the street, Roland caught a bolt-action rifle Neil tossed at him and rolled onto his knee aiming. Sarah brought out her new Colt and followed everybody's line of sight. A Dodge Ram drove haphazardly down the road. Its windshield was severely cracked, the hood was dented and crumpled and smoke blew from it. The tires were squealing alarmingly, a headlight was gone and the grill was missing as was the passenger door, the driver's door was blown in. Everybody moved as the Ram drove up the lawn and crashed into a tree, it rolled back onto the street. The driver got out. His usually neat hair was messy, he had blood running down the side of his face.

"Sorry I'm late. Car trouble." Casey grinned. Nobody moved for a moment then Chuck burst out laughing. He dropped his gun and went forward. Chuck and Casey met in an awkward man-hug that lasted a second.

"You ok?"

"You guys started the mission yet?"

"Tonight. You're just in time."

"Then I'm perfect. Help me in. Somebody take care of this monstrosity." He said as Chuck took his arm and helped him up. Neil patted Casey's back as he went down to get into the Ram. The others helped Casey in.

* * *

The Singh Mansion in Fort Hunt had been turned into a base of operations within a day. Chuck's iPhone had uploaded CIA security footage onto the TV. They had a board with a copy of the CIA map, a map of the area around Langley, photos, goals and team list. The coffee table and every other surface had weapons and equipment of some kind on it. Casey was on the couch as the Director's mother stitched up his eyebrow.

"Ah!" he yelped.

"You're worse than Rachel and she's 6." Everybody laughed and Casey gave a begrudging smile. At the mention of the Director's daughter, Chuck looked up. He glanced around at the others who were prepping for the mission. He slid out into the foyer and climbed the stairs silently. Walking down the corridor he stopped outside an open door. He sighed and leaned against the doorframe. Sarah was on her knees, playing with the Director's kids. 8 year old Jack was sitting on the window seat looking out, but Rachel and four year old Lucy were playing with Sarah. Sarah glanced back at Chuck and gave him a small smile before giving her full attention back to the girls. Chuck smiled sadly. Sarah had become very close with the children their past few days here. He walked past the girls to sit opposite Jack who continued to stare out the window.

"Hey Jack." The young boy looked at Chuck and raised a hand in greeting.

"You ok?" the boy contemplated the question.

"Yes… and at the same time…no." Chuck smiled.

"We're going to do everything we can to get your Mom back, hopefully this time tomorrow everything will be back to normal."

"Yeah, except my house is still being built and my Dad is still…" he looked at his sisters "Well you know."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Its not your fault." Jack sighed and looked out the window.

"Its not even Dad's really. I have a…had a hero for a father. And the prices that come with that have finally taken their toll."

"You're very deep for an eight year old." Chuck grinned. Jack gave a feeble laugh.

"Losing both your parents does that to you."

"We'll bring her back Jack. I promise." Jack just nodded as he continued to look out the window. Chuck looked at Sarah who was looking back at him they both had a look of steely determination about them.

* * *

_**Sup. Review. Sorted.**_


	9. Funk Soul Brother's and Too Much

_**Yeah, this was a short one at first. Then I decided to make it longer. Just cause.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chuck strapped his Kevlar on over his black long-sleeved stealth shirt. His combat pants were tucked into his boots and his belt had various ammunition on it. Neil was checking everyone's guns, Nicole, everyone's armor. Casey was going over the map with Josh, Sarah was tying the laces on her boots. The Director's family had all volunteered to go on tonight's mission, only to be violently refused by the others.

_"You're all these kids have now. You're not going anywhere. Besides we need people watching the security cams."_

They had agreed. Though very reluctantly.

"Its that time people. Little Falls Mall closes in ten minutes. Operation REAL commences at 2100." Chuck said standing up.

"Do you even know what 2100 means?" Casey asked. Chuck shot him a glare.

"None of you asked to be in this situation. And if any of you want to pull out now, I advise it, I understand it-." As Chuck rambled on, everyone looked at each other.

"Shut up Chuck." Came a chorus of voices.

* * *

The parking lot was empty except for three black van's spread far and wide. Inside each one at least one person was looking at their watch. Counting down. Chuck was fiddling with the radio in his van with Sarah and Roland. To pass the time. Suddenly the radio exploded and 'The Rockafeller Skank' by Fatboy Slim exploded from the van's speaker.

"THE FUNK SOUL BROTHER, CHECK IT OUT NOW! THE FUNK SOUL BROTHER, RIGHT ABOUT NO-!" everybody jumped as Chuck slammed his fingers on the radio. With a click the van fell back into silence. Chuck looked up to see Sarah and Roland staring at him shaking their heads. When Sarah turned, the smile she had been fighting broke out and she hung her head to hide her silent laughter.

"What the hell was that?" Casey's gruff voice asked over the channel.

"Chuck."

"Look let's just keep an eye on the time. Everybody check in. Van 1 still good."

"Van 2, ready." Casey said.

"Van 3 locked." Josh said.

"Let's do a final sweep of the car park." Chuck said. Roland nodded and got out of the van. A few minutes later he came back in nodding.

"Our side's clear." Nicole said.

"So is ours." Vince said. Chuck stared at his watch. A few more seconds….the moment it changed to 9:00PM. He slid the van doors roughly aside and the other two leaped out. Chuck slammed the van shut and ran behind them carrying his M44. He saw Casey shut his van door before he disappeared into the black night.

* * *

Chuck attached the small night vision device to his ear. It was a small and flashlight like with a green light that gave his face an eerie glow. Sarah and Nicole were working on the mall doors as the others stood tense around them. within moments the doors slid aside and they moved in.

"Josh?"

"Motion detectors on the escalators. Security cameras but that's about it. I've already got it on loop."

"Then let's head into the ladies room."

* * *

Chuck was crammed into the small stall with the others lined up behind him. His gun was pointing up and he was sucking in his gut in a mundane attempt to fit in the stall better. He pulled the cover off the toilet, pulled the chain up and flushed. The wall slid away and the fluorescent light of the secret tunnel lit the dark room and the determined faces of the team. Chuck stared in.

"You ready?" he said still looking forward. Clicks and the sound of cocking guns answered him. He smiled wryly.

"Good. Let's roll out." he squeezed around the toilet bowl and walked in. the others followed his lead two at a time. Josh was the last through. They saw a panel on the wall face. Josh pushed a large red button with his fist. The wall slid back into place, he checked the wall then jogged to catch up with the others. They were walking in two lines of five. Chuck and Roland leading. Chuck was examining the map.

"Josh you got the demo?"

"Ready for instant action." Josh said tapping the bag on his back.

"Ok. Team let's conduct recon for the tunnel. If the map is right. We're under the river now." The slimy walls were an indication of that. Their boots made an echoing metal sound upon the grill of the floor as they walked.

* * *

In an office about four hundred and thirty feet forward and four storey's up. Hector Morrison put his feet up on the table, one hand behind his head, the other clutching a glass of scotch. He sighed and took a sip. Nothing could go wrong tonight.

* * *

"Where are we?" Neil asked.

"Based on my superior map reading skills…" Chuck trailed off as he examined the map. He turned it around and cocked his head, his eyes narrowing. Almost everybody dropped their arms and jaws simultaneously. Casey growled.

"Kidding, guys. Kidding, I thought we could use a good laugh." The sound of everybody raising their guns was followed by a comment from Casey.

"Now I'm laughing. Read the damn map."

"Ok. The tunnel stops about here." he said showing them the map and a picture of Headquarters.

"Director's office is above that. Map indicated there's a ladder of some sort at the end which leads to the office. Along this straight here, The Boarding Cells. Essentially, Hermione Singh could be opposite us right now."

"Problematic." Roland said as Neil and Josh went forward and ran their hands over the wall.

"Indeed. The amount of demo we're packing…we could destroy the building's foundation, imagine what would happen if there was a person in the blast area." Neil said.

"So how do we know?" Casey asked.

"We don't." Chuck sighed.

"Chuck." Casey growled in warning.

"Look I'm serious. All we have is chance."

"Are you saying that if, _if_ Hermione is still alive, in an effort to save her we may actually kill her ourselves?" Vincent asked.

"Guys! Please! She's a friend of mine!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sorry, but to answer your question. Yes."

"Guys. We're standing in a tunnel under the Central Intelligence Agency, packing enough weapons, explosives and ammunition to set off DEFCON 2. Can we get a move on?" Neil said biting a wire. Unnoticed by the others he'd already started with the explosives.

"Why here?"

"Why not?"

"Good point. Casey, Josh help him. Everybody else let's move back about….a hundred yards?"

"Try all the way back Chuckles."

"Neil. What in god's name are you doing?" Casey said. Everybody now looked panicked…Casey, sounded…_scared_.

"What?"

"TNT? Dynamite? C-4? You're going to blow us half to hell!" Neil just turned and winked.

"Look guys. There's about thirty inches of concrete from here to there. Give or take. Not to mention the titanium plating the cells have. This is reasonable."

* * *

Everybody was huddled by the door back to the mall. Neil had goggles on and was holding a detonator.

"If I didn't know any better…I don't…is Neil a pyrophile?" Chuck asked.

"You better believe it baby. WOO!" Neil cheered as he pushed the button. First the entire tunnel shook, Neil's cries of excitement replaced by a BOOM! A ringing sound and then a blinding white light rushed for them. Chuck could only think of one thing.

"SARAH!" she was making for him already they caught each other and he held her tight, she hid her face in his chest and he slammed his eyes shut.

"I THINK I MAY HAVE USED TOO MUCH!" was the last thing they heard.

* * *

_**Yo, be nice. Leave a review. Or I'll make Neil go to your house, you know how much demo that guy packs? If you read this chapter you would. Yeah, damn straight. Love ya.**_


	10. Confrontations

**So...**_awkward silence_**...I didn'-**_"SHUT UP!"_** Hey! let me explain! I lost 'it' and if you're a writer you'll know what I mean. There were just SO many dramas going on. Aby knows. By the way. Thank her. She blackmailed me by saying she'd never speak to me ever again if I didn't continue. So yeah. bohoxlove. Check her stories out. I am very sorry for the lateness. I am sorry if you don't like it. I love you though. **_Opens arms...Hug?

* * *

_

The rumbling stopped. Chuck peeked an eye open. His ears ringing, his eyes blurred. Josh had been shaken off his feet. Neil was grinning widely, fists raised in triumph. Roland was shaking his head, hands over his face. Casey was glancing at his cigar in disappointment….when the hell did he get a cigar? Nicole was awed. Vincent and Stephanie were holding each other's hands tightly. Chuck and Sarah were still caught in an embrace. Nobody noticed. She pulled away and looked up at him. They gazed at each other for a little bit.

"PERFECT!" Neil laughed. Chuck and Sarah hastily pulled away from each other. Neil high-fived Josh and pulled his goggles back.

"Damn thing was useless. Didn't even light my cigar." Casey grumbled tucking it away.

"Let's go. They would have noticed that." Chuck said pushing his way to the front and jogging forward.

"They-…the greater Eastern United States would have noticed that!" Nicole cried, but followed anyway. Smoke still clouded the passageway and debris littered the ground as they drew closer. The first thing they saw was a dent on the opposite wall. They then turned to see a pipe gushing water, electric cables fizzing and what was probably once a white generic corridor that was now cracked slightly and covered in dust on the other side of the hole.

"Ok. I blew the damn thing, one of you bastards can go first." Neil said. Chuck who stood closest to the hole turned his head a fraction and looked thoughtful. He shrugged and went forward. Manoeuvring his body and shoulders he stepped through the hole and stumbled into the opposing corridor.

"We got two, about fifteen feet down." Chuck called. He raised his eyebrow and contemplated.

"Cells every four feet and only two in front of that one. I like it. Neil, Sarah, Casey and Roland with me, rest of you stay in the tunnel."

"Will do Chief." Nicole said. Chuck tossed the M44 to Vincent who switched it with his Beretta. Chuck slung his AR-15 out, checked the ammo and slammed it in and locked it in.

"I think it's time to ditch the M44's." Chuck said walking forward. Casey and Roland , the only other two who carried the gun agreed and brought out an M16 and M4 respectively. They proceeded down the hall. Sarah and Roland glanced at the two stirring guards as they ran their hands over the heavy set metal door.

"Casey." Chuck said. Within moments, their hands and feet were locked together with plasticuffs.

"What do you think?" Chuck said crouching down to be level with Neil who was on his knees, ear against the door.

"Can't blow it. The cell is too compact. But it's a keypad lock."

"Casey." Chuck asked standing up.

"No good, these two are out." Casey said kicking one of them in gut. Chuck sighed and scratched the side of his face. Sarah was examining the sides of the door and the keypad.

"Need Nicole." She said. Moments later, she and Nicole had set up a laptop with his iPhone plugged in. Nicole dusted the keypad and brought up an ultraviolet light.

"Crap. There's residue on all of the numbers." She said.

"They change the digits with each prisoner." Casey said with an exasperated sigh.

"Thank you Sherlock." Nicole said irritably.

"Children." Chuck said sternly.

"Sorry daddy, I'll handle this." Chuck shook his head as Nicole began to dismantle the keypad. Numbers ran through the laptop.

"Is this the 'Mother Database'?" Chuck asked in awe.

"Yep. Just got it." Nicole said hooking her own keypad connected to the laptop over the exposed wiring.

"What's this?" Roland asked.

"Mother's a software that's joined the databases of all the world's intelligence services." Nicole said typing.

"Mother of all databases basically." Chuck said.

"PEOPLE! FOCUS!" Sarah exclaimed.

"CIA doesn't have anything on The Cells since Sam locked them down."

"No surprise there. They'd keep it off the records"

"NSA!" Nicole exclaimed.

"What?"

"NSA has an electronic surveillance tap on The Cells." As she spoke numbers on her keypad lit up and the machine chimed. The door slid aside. Everybody was still. Light from the corridor fell into the dark cell. A dark blonde woman handcuffed to a chair looked up. Her hair was slightly damp and therefore somewhat flat on her forehead. Her brown eyes squinted into the light.

"Hermione." Sarah was the first one in.

"Sarah?" she croaked.

"Yeah. Its ok. We got you."

"I said leave me." She said with an attempt at a smile. Her eyes, still cold, hard and filled with pain.

* * *

Hermione tied her laces and cocked her shotgun. She had argued with almost everyone that there was no way they'd be going on without her and they weren't sending her away. Sarah, one of Hermione's closest friends, had foreseen this and packed stuff for her. They had been astoundingly lucky to be able to dawdle in The Cells corridor without anyone coming after them.

"You guys are going for the list in his hard drive I assume?"

"Yeah." Chuck said leading the way out back into the tunnel. Everyone followed him and Hermione was next to him.

"Have you conducted-?"

"Hermione. We've got almost every detail covered. Almost. Your family is back at the Mansion watching the monitor's." Chuck said. Roland put his finger to his ear.

"Just got word from Raj, it appears Morrison left for home about ten minutes ago and the Executive floor is almost deserted."

"Excellent. Let's move in."

Casey hauled Nicole up over the ledge to join the other in crouching on the small metallic landing.

"Hermione?" Chuck whispered.

"Right now, we're under my office." She pointed to a hatch above them. She hobbled forward the others in her wake.

"This is the Director's office." She pointed to the last hatch at the end of the landing. Chuck spoke into his watch.

"Raj, we need confirmation that Director's office and surrounding area is clear."

"Area clear. Moving ahead is a go." Came a voice over the channel.

"Brilliant." Chuck grinned and turned the hatch handle.

"Not as easy as that Chuck. Code phrase and voice recognition are a must here."

"Fan-effing-tastic. How do we get in?"

"Thankfully, Sam implemented my voice on the access panel." She moved forward and touched the hatch door. She whispered something and the handle began to turn.

"So if you hadn't shown up. We'd have been screwed?"

"No. Neil and Josh would have blown the doors."

"Wouldn't work on this." Neil said gazing at the hatch door with respect. Finally with the sound of compressed air being released did the hatch door open. Chuck heaved himself into the office of The Director of the Central Intelligence Agency.

* * *

Casey watched as Nicole and Chuck attacked the computer on the desk. The others ransacked the room for anything. Nicole had taken the casing of the CPU off the computer and had inserted a thumb drive which was now automatically searching for the file. Keywords and coding, that Hermione had gotten from her contact, in the criteria.

"No match found." Nicole swore.

"Ghost drive?" Roland asked.

Hidden files?" Sarah suggested.

"Encrypted shit." Neil said.

"Good one Neil. Very cultured observation. There's four locked files. And when I say locked, I mean _locked_."

"Can we copy them? I can hack them back at-."

"Can't move it. You'll have to do it here."

"Fine. Got the other thumb drive?" Nicole handed a black thumb drive to him. He placed it on the desk and eyed it apprehensively.

"What is that?"

"That. Is going to crash the CIA's global networks." Hermione turned horrified.

"Chuck!"

"Hermione, this isn't _our_ CIA anymore." Chuck said as he began to hack.

"Fuck...Shit...Son of a bitch…There we go…Oh you bastard. Mm… DAMN IT TO HELL!" Everybody stared at Chuck except for Sarah, she was used to his rants during hacking.

"Uh-uh...Talk to me baby, no! NO! NOO! Fine… Beautiful… THIS IS NOT-! MERDE! Hijo de puta! Besa mi culo! Bastardo! Tonta! Vete al infierno!" everybody stared again. He'd started in French.

"Chuck. Are you swearing in _Spanish_?!"

"Did he say 'Merde'?"

"Am I? I can't tell. Fick dich! Va' se foder!"

"German?"

"And Portuguese." Casey said shaking his head.

"Don't question it guys. Chuck always does this." Sarah sighed.

"Got one!" Chuck scanned its contents. His eyes widened.

"Roland, Sarah, Casey." They approached the table.

"Oh my god." Sarah gasped.

"What is it?" Neil asked.

"Plans to assassinate Secretary Gates." Roland said his eyes scanning the screen.

"What would they get from that?" Josh asked.

"Think about it, Morrison's now the golden boy. Take out Gates-." Chuck began.

"And he's got prime seating." Casey said as he looked through the bookcase.

"Copy that Chuck." Chuck nodded. He proceeded to hack some more. At one point he got up, seized the monitor and was about to hurl it across the room when Sarah grabbed his shoulders.

"CHUCK! We need what's on that computer. When we get back home you can break every computer we have. Just not this one." Chuck blinked and returned to normal. He set the monitor back down sheepishly and reconnected the cables.

"Still listens to you." Nicole said.

"He just listens to the voice of reason."

"Hey. Hey! HEY! I got it! Haha! I got it!" they approached. Chuck clicked on a name, the picture and profile zoomed up. Next to it was a map and a yellow dot blinked over D.C.

"We have location. This is excellent. Copy that and let's get out of here."

"Hang on guys. There are two more files here."

"Chuck-."

"Guys, we just found an assassination plot and a list of REAL agents. Think about what these two could be."

"Fine, hurry up Bartowski." Casey growled. Chuck hacked away, a chime sounded from the computer for his efforts.

"Patient forms. Two orders for a Zero-Gravity Medical Chamber…do those even exist? An office seal order. Gag clauses for some doctors."

"Looks like someone's been hurt. Does it say who?" Roland asked.

"Just a code. DCI30091117." Hermione whipped around.

"That's Sam's-…" Hermione croaked and trailed off.

"Does it mention blood type? Height? Weight?" Chuck was about to check but of course they were discovered at that moment. The office door locked and emergency lights started to flash.

"In the hatch! Now!" Casey roared. Chuck fumbled with the thumb drive, it flew off the table and landed in front of Casey who wasn't looking when he-

"CASEY NO!" Nicole ran and tackled him backwards before Casey could step on her precious work. They both landed with an 'Oof' she was on top of him, a few strands of her hair falling from her pony tail. Gunfire was heard.

"BACK UP!" they heard Josh yell. Neil, Josh and Vincent leaped out of the hatch and slammed it shut.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"They're coming in from the hole."

"Crap."

"Raj we're going to need emergency evac. Talk to me." Roland said into his earpiece. Everybody turned to see Nicole still on top of Casey.

"Um. John Casey. Nicole Fisher." The two snapped back and Nicole leaped up pushing her hair back and grabbing the thumb drive.

"Crap. We're stuffed. Raj can manage to get the copter to Little Falls but we have to get there ourselves." Roland said. Sarah smiled and nudged Casey who growled. Nicole was blushing slightly. Time caught up with everyone as a bullet hit the glass wall of the office. Everybody dived. Chuck kicked the desk up and pulled Sarah behind it. They both leaped up and released a tirade of bullets that shattered the bullet-proof glass and took down a few agents.

"SURRENDER!" someone called.

"Is he an idiot?" Chuck asked in exasperation.

"He's about to be a dead idiot." Neil said pulling out a grenade.

"NEIL!" Nicole, Josh and Casey yelled.

"What? It's a stun grenade." Neil hurled it forward.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Casey roared. Everybody followed and felt the shake of the grenade going off. They looked up to see the agents writhing on the ground.

"Forward. FORWARD!" Chuck called leaping up and running out through the hole in the glass. They stopped to relieve the agents of their weapons then continued. Chuck turned a corner then leaped back. He pressed himself to the corner and the others loaded their guns. Neil drew another grenade.

"We'll blow the whole damn building if we have to Morrison!" Chuck called.

"Then you'll be sealing your fates." Came a malicious voice. Casey looked up to the fisheye mirror camera. He saw Morrison and about four agents flanking him. He raised his gun and fired so they couldn't see them.

"How did you find us?" Chuck asked.

"Please. I had the Cells corridor monitored. Its called a sting. How did you get up here anyway?"

"Magic." Chuck called. They heard clicks.

"Why do these so called good guys always have such a dry cool wit?" Morrison sighed.

"Neil. Now." Neil hurled the grenade around the corner. Chuck put his gun around the wall and held the trigger down. When he ran out of ammo they stepped forward. His bullets had hit two agents. Morrison was missing along with the other two.

"Fuck. Let's go." Chuck ran forward down the corridor to the lifts.

"They're on lockdown." Hermione said. Their gunfire and various explosions had set the building on a Fire Alarm and a Bomb Threat Lockdown.

"Stairwell. Josh and Neil lead. Casey and Roland cover the back. Everybody else. Two lines of one." Chuck said as their hurried to the stairwell. Everybody replaced magazines, cartridges and shells. They stared apprehensively at the stereotypical white stairwell door. A square of bulletproof glass set into the middle. Chuck sighed as he stepped forward. With a long resounding creak, he pushed the door open.

**Okey Dokey. Let's do this!**

_**Merde:** Shit. _

_**Hijo de puta:** You son of a bitch. _

_**Besa mi culo:** Kiss my ass  
_

_**Bastardo:** Bastard ...(No shit) _

_**Tonta:** Stupid _

_**Vete al infierno:** Kiss my ass  
_

_**Fick dich:** Fuck you  
_

_ **Va' se foder:** Fuck you_

**Translations probably wrong. I'm sorry. I'm not bilingual. I did the best I could with google. But that's what I intended him to say. So...review? Please?**


	11. HE'S ALIVE!

_**I know this is the shortest update ever. But its the most I can squeeze out. The next update will be longer.

* * *

**_

They came to an abrupt halt about six flights down. No more stairs, just a door.

"This…" Chuck trailed off. His hand clenching the grip of his gun, he turned to Hermione for an explanation. She pointed to the door.

"The next stairwell is across the fifth floor." Chuck looked at his map.

"This place splits up in five. How the hell-…You realize this building is designed in the most idiotic way." Chuck said.

"Not really. Harder for people to escape." Josh said nonchalantly.

"Except for the fact _we're_ the ones that need to escape at the moment." Nicole sighed.

"Everyone check weapons. I say we split up." Casey said "Roland and Neil. Ryan and Nicole. Josh and me. Vince and Stephanie. Hermione can go with Walker and Bartowski."

"I don't know John. I think Josh and me work better together." Ryan said.

"Swap then!" Casey exclaimed in frustration.

"Josh and Ryan go out first. Then Nicole and Casey. Roland and Neil. Vince and Stephanie then us." Chuck said pulling the door open. Josh and Ryan bounded out. Gunfire immediately started.

"PROVIDE THEM WITH COVER!" they charged out. Josh and Ryan had already taken care of the four men that had surprised them.

"Everybody move! We don't stop till we reach the vans. If one group is missing. Proceed without them. Leave one van behind. Go! Go! Go!" Chuck cried. They charged ahead taking the corridor on the far right. Hermione and Sarah flanked him as they ran.

"DISPERSE!" He cried seeing three men at the end of the corridor. They fired, the heroic trio dived behind walls. Chuck crouched, rolled out into the middle of the corridor and released fire. He nodded his head, the girls followed him down the corridor. They reached a dead end. Only one door ahead of them marked MASS STORAGE.

"THEY'RE DOWN HERE!" they all turned to see a group of Agents running towards them.

"FREEZE!"

"Hermione. Can you get us in?"

"If my Bypass code still works." She said typing a code in. the door released and opened. They flew in. Chuck slammed the door shut, he looked around and made out the shape of a crate in the dark room. He heaved it to block the door. Just as he reached the door, it shook as someone pounded their fist against it.

"Now what?" the light source in the room was way down the back and was a fluorescent blue.

"I'll check the map. You guys scout for anything useful."

"You know I'm pretty sure this used to be the IT Analysis Department. If I'm right. There's a hidden escape corridor." Hermione said as she moved between the shelves.

"That office seal order was for something on this floor." Chuck said absently as his fingers flew over the iPhone. Sarah approached the light source of the room. Moving between metal racks that held boxes of papers and office equipment she approached a giant circular machine that was humming. A control panel facing her showed a screen with the outline of a human body. Data ran across the screen. She raised her gun and stalked around the machine to face it. Through the glass screen she could see a body…floating? She couldn't make out the face as it had its back towards her.

"Guys. You better come take a look at this. Now." Chuck and Hermione appeared by her side.

"Jesus Christ."

"What…" Chuck approached the screen.

"This is that Zero Gravity medical machine thing." He said. Sarah stared at the body as it slowly turned. His eyes were closed. Sarah gasped and stumbled backwards covering her mouth. She crashed into one of the metal racks. Hermione and Chuck stared at her. She couldn't speak but simply pointed. Hermione went forward. Her eyes widened, a hand clasped over her mouth, tears formed in her eyes. Chuck moved to see what had upset the ladies so much. He gulped. Floating in the medical chamber was Director Samuel Singh.

* * *

_**TUN TUN TUN! Like I'd actually kill myself off. Pfft. Anyway I solemnly swear the next update will be more awesome. And who saw the Season 3 Premiere? Anybody else wanted to slap Chuck for ditching Sarah in Prague?**_


	12. Escape and Revelations

** Man...I'm really shit these days. Lulz. I thought I'd update in honour of the latest episode which is EPIC WIN.**

* * *

"Well…that's unexpected." Chuck said after a while. The sound of a body slamming against the door brought them back down.

"Sarah take the map. I'm going to try and get him out." Chuck stared at the panel.

"Flash…flash…" He gasped as his eyes flickered. He cracked his neck, fingers flying furiously over the screen.

"Hermione. He'll be ok." Chuck said. There was a release of compressed air, Sam's body slowly floated down. Metal clamps took his arms and legs to hold him upright. There was silence on the other side of the door. Then gunfire.

"They're going to shoot the door down."

"He's in a medically induced coma. We're going to wake him up." Within the clamps holding his arms, dozens of small needles pierced his skin and injected a serum that would awake the Director.

"Opening the door…now." With a beep the glass plate slid aside releasing sterilizing gas into the room. Hermione made to move in.

"No! He has to wake up first."

"I FOUND IT!" Sarah called.

"Open it up. You two get through. I'll bring Sam."

"No. I'm not leaving him this time." Hermione said angrily.

"Fine."

* * *

'BREATHE!' that was the first thought to enter the head of Sam Singh. His eyes flew open as he gasped for air. He coughed. His senses quickly returning to him, he assessed his surroundings. A lot of blue. Cold. There was something on his arms and legs. Something solid keeping him upright. He blinked some more to make a distinct shape ahead of him. Memories and thoughts were running through his mind.

* * *

_"NO!" Morrison roared. He flew down the stairs and saw Sam smiling ruefully._

_"See you in hell." Morrison sprinted forward, grabbing Sam's arm he kicked him down._

_"Oof." Sam grunted taken unaware. Morrison grabbed his body and threw him out one of the windows before climbing up after him. Morrison tried to pull Sam further._

_"RUN!" Sam glared, he kicked out. Morrison fell._

_"Three...two..." the house exploded sending the two men flying. Sam's body hit the ground hard. He rolled. Lying on the ground panting for a moment, he realized his arm was broken. He kicked himself up to see Morrison nursing a bleeding head. His foot lashed out once again. Morrison fell. Sam stood on his neck._

_"You destroyed my house."_

_"You did that." Morrison grunted. _

_"Enough of-." He was cut off by a gunshot, something hard and painful hit his chest. He looked down to see blood seeping through his shirt._

_"Oh...son of a-." Morrison swept his leg out from under him._

_"You're not going anywhere...I still need you."_

* * *

Memories of surgeries, doctors, yelling. Glimpses as they tried to save him. He looked up again as the clamps released him. He stumbled and fell forward. Someone caught him. He looked up into the concerned face of Chuck Bartowski.

"Knew you'd come." He grunted. He pulled himself up. he was in nothing but boxers. He looked up to see his wife. Her face in disbelief. In combat gear with a cut on the side of her face, she looked astounding. He made for her. They collided in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Guys. Not to kill the moment. But we're being chased by dozens of agency trained bad guys."

"REAL? How long since my phone call?"

"11 days."

"Right. There's a corridor down here. You have transport?"

"Little Falls Mall."

"Brilliant. Any spare equipment?" Chuck handed him a gun and a spare Kevlar vest.

"This will do. Let's get going."

"Dude. You sure?" Chuck asked.

"I'm the Director of the CIA. I will not be missing this fight." He loaded his gun. They made their way down to where Sarah was.

"In." She moved the wall with a push of a button. Sam and Hermione moved in. Chuck nodded at her. Just then, they broke through the door. The agents poured in.

"THERE THEY ARE! FIRE!" gunshots hit the walls beside them. Sarah dived clutching her shoulder.

"SARAH!"

"CHUCK! GO!" Chuck turned shutting the wall , releasing an endless shitstorm of bullets upon the agents. They fell one by one till Chuck stood breathing heavily, his gun empty. Ten agents lay around the room. He pulled Sarah up, and carried her into the hidden corridor. they stared into each other's eyes before sharing a kiss.

* * *

Hermione was tending to the wounded Sarah in the back of the speeding van. Sam sat in front with Chuck as he manoeuvred the turns with expert precision. About three miles behind them, a disaster of black SUV's and sedan's littered the roads.

"Thank you Chuck."

"Don't thank me. It's my job."

"What's up with you and Sarah then?" Chuck sighed.

* * *

**_SEVERAL DAYS AGO..._**

_Sarah leaned against the wall as Chuck opened the door. He was slung with bags which he dumped unceremoniously on the floor when he finally got the door open. Sarah pushed past him and made for the bathroom. He took his glasses off revealing a black eye. He shut the door with his foot. He heard the shower turn on. Given normal circumstances of the past month he might have joined her. Now he really needed some ice. He rummaged around in the small fridge and found a few cubes. He sighed as the ice hit his face. He reflected on what had happened. _

**"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH?!"**

_That was what she had said. She was worried about him. He understood that. He was being rather idiotic. He turned to go to the bathroom but Sarah was standing behind him, a sad look on her face. She approached him, taking the ice from his hand she lovingly held it to his face, her other hand caressed his cheek._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered._

_"No." he took the ice from her hand and pulled her closer._

_"_I'm_ sorry. It was reckless and you had every right to be upset."_

_"I just don't want to lose you Chuck."_

_"I know." He kissed her forehead._

_

* * *

_

_One makeup sex session later, Chuck's iPhone beeped. He had set an alert on in case anything about them popped up in the database. He scrolled through._

**Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker: Agents appear to be in a romantic relationship. Due to their current fugitive state, this information should be used against them. Using one to gain leverage against the other. Will monitor as a lover's spat was recorded earlier today.**

_"Damn it!"_

_"What?"_

_"Sarah…I think we need to breakup."_

_

* * *

_

_"Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded silently. He kissed her forehead._

_"Do we really need to make Casey think we're broken up too?"_

_"Should we get caught. He says something when we're putting this act on. It could shatter it. Its better this way. Safer." She nodded. _

_"Ready?" he sighed. She nodded._

_"WELL THEN GET OUT!" she screamed._

_"WE'RE DONE!" he roared, kissing her then walking out the door slamming it shut. She forced a sob and threw herself on the bed.

* * *

_

"I'm sorry. What?"

"We thought. That if it looked like we were over each other. They couldn't use one against the other."

"You realize that is the most idiotic plan I have ever heard. And I'm the Director of the CIA, I have to listen to these bumbling fools on an hourly basis."

"I had to protect her. It was the only thing I could think of!" the Director murmured.

"And now?"

"And now…we take out REAL."

* * *

The van did not drive to the Singh Mansion. Instead they went to a safehouse on the outskirts of Virginia. It seemed nothing more than a farmhouse, until the saw the helicopter by the barn and two identical vans parked before the house. They entered the house to face a fury of guns.

"Look who we found?" the others were stunned as they saw the smiling Director. Emotional greetings were exchanged between the Director, Hermione and his family. But that was nothing compared to when their children saw them. They leaped into their arms and held them tightly making them promise to never do that again. The others left the family to their tender moment.

* * *

**Fuck me. I really AM shit. hahaha. well. Anybody have any ideas on how we're going to take REAL down? If you do for the love of god share them with me..**


End file.
